Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to content-based application selection and more particularly relates to determining available applications to process content based on characteristics of the content.
Description of the Related Art
Devices may include options to send or forward content from one application to another application. Typically this involves the user scrolling through a list of available applications on the device and selecting an application to receive the content. The list of potential target applications can become long if a large number of applications are installed on the device, and there may not be an easy way to quickly select a target application without navigating the entire list of available applications.